And Where Are They?
by Kumatheawesome
Summary: Countries start dissapearing! Who is their Kidnapper? Is it Russia or not? And seriously, it took a month for america to remember Canada! that's fast. rated T because i don't know how . no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is my first fic. Don't yell at me, but please give me constructive criticism. Or something like that. And hope for World Peace, because it's not gonna happen with the world like this.

~Kuma

Matthew Williams was sitting on his couch, recovering from the call with his brother. Alfred was nice and all, but he always forgot about him. It's really annoying to have someone forget who you are in the middle of a conversation. The nation sighed.

Matthew stood up to get some maple syrup, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He walked over and opened the door. The Canadian stared at the bottle of maple syrup. He picked it up, expecting to find a note from Gilbert, or for Gilbert to suddenly jump out at him. Instead, a metal object hit him in the back of the head. "maple…" he whispered before collapsing onto the concrete.

Many of the nations were gathered at America's house for a world meeting. The only problem was that America wasn't there.

"Ve~ where's America?"

"Get the fuck away from me, you fucking tomato bastard"

"Aw, my little tomato look's so cute"

"Of course, the bloody git's late to his own meeting."

"Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol,"

"Marry me brother"

"Get Away from me!"

""

"Sleeping was invented in Korea!"

"Shut up, aru~"

"Ahonhonhon"

"Get away from me you bloody pervert!"

America walked in on the chattering nations. He was so quiet that no one noticed him until he strode up to Russia and screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU COMMIE BASTARD!" Everyone went quiet as the two nations talked.

"You have a brother?"

"YES, CANADA YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Nothing. I didn't know he existed."

Germany stood up, and walked between the two arguing countries. "Calm down" he firmly said to both of them, and slowly broke up the fight. "does anyone else happen to know anyone who's missing?"

"Sealand"

"Taiwan"

"Seychelles"

"Prussia"

"Iceland"

"Wales"

"Ve~ Romano"

"I'm standing here you fucking idiot!"

"Ve~ sorry Lovi"

"Call Me Romano!"

"Belgium"

"The Baltics kolkolkol"

"Is that it?"

…..

"Based on previous evidence, Russia goes after more powerful countries. So we'll assume for a moment this isn't him."

"Thanks, da"

"HEN WHO KIDNAPPED WHATS HIS NAME!"

So yay, my first fic. Go me

Read and review or I'll kill the disappeared characters!

TT^TT sorry Mattie, my heart breaks for you

Hasta la pasta~

~Kuma


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuma here. New chapter!**

****

**COOKIES! Nomnomnomnomnomnomnom.**

**Oh. HI! Here's my chapter. WISH FOR WORLD PEACE!**

**~Kuma**

Next Day

"So let's start Emergency crisis meeting. The disappeared countries are Sealand, Taiwan, Seychelles, Prussia, Iceland, Wales, Ireland, Scotland, Belgium, Netherlands, the Baltics, Greece, and" England paused, trying to remember the country's name. "Uh..."

"My bro whatshisface!" America yelled.

"Alright. I'll investigate Sealand's, Wale's, Ireland's, and Scotland's houses, China, you investigate Taiwan's, America go to your brother's, Russia to Baltics, Germany to Prussia's, and whoever's open to the rest. Alright?" England asked looking over the room.

"I don't have a brother." Said America.

"You said you did two bloody minutes ago you git!" England yelled

"…Oh yeah… um….?" America replied, lost in thought.

""Okay. Hungary shall refrain from snooping through countries houses and setting up cameras." England continued.

"hmph." Hungary grumbled "I'll do it anyway."

"How come you're searching four houses, while the rest of us are only searching one?"

"Because I'm more responsible, and I'll have extra help." England replied.

"You mean your imaginary friends, Iggy?" America laughed.

"No, North Ireland you git. We'll report back here in a week. Anyone not here by then must call us, or we will assume you were kidnapped." England walked out of the room. Everyone left after him to go do what they had to do, or to go hide in their houses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Iggy's house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, flying mint bunny and a squad of fairies take Sealand's house. North Ireland, take your brother's house. I'll take Scotland and Wales' houses." England said to his familiar and sister.

"Fine"

"Chuvuchuvuchiv"

All three left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Either Scotland or Wales' house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England was searching through the magic books when he heard footsteps behind him. "If you were wondering what I'm doing here, he's my brother and I'm borrowing a book."

No reply.

"Hello?"

*whack*England's unconscious body collapsed onto the floor, leaving the book open on to the page he was looking at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~World Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Iggy?" America asked.

"He disappeared. Last I saw he was investigating Scotland and Wales' houses." Said North Ireland coming in. "Since it wasn't drugged food or drink, either gas or blunt force was used to take him. Because it doesn't smell, I say force."

"The Italies, Russia, and China haven't reported, so we'll assume their gone to. Every case appears to have been force." concluded Germany. He was puzzled at the kidnapper's behavior.

"I found some evidence at the place I was investigating. The bushes were trampled like someone was hiding in them." Said America

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wherever I think the Countries are being held~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England stared around the room. It was large, and the walls were really openings to cages. He wasn't tied up or behind bars, just in the center of the room. His kidnapper entered

"So it's you. It figures. What do you want? Obviously something, because I'm not in a bloody cell like all the others."

**R and R or you'll never know! **

**Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Kuma.**

**I'm happy now because I got all A's on my report card!**

**Disclaimer I don't own hetalia or any of it's characters, but I do own some cookies.**

World Emergency Crisis Meeting

"I have a lead," Said North Ireland, "My brother cast a spell on the kidnapper. It left a note at the last place attacked. Switzerland and Liechtenstein's house. It says

_North Ireland_

_He wants to awaken the_

It cuts of there. We can assume he was stopped somehow."

A cell phone rang the German national anthem. He picked it up, talked for a few minutes, and then turned to the other nations. "The Italies have disappeared." the phone rang again. "The Italian mafia saw who it was. Russia."

"I told you it was him! Now the hero can kick his commie ass and save the day!" America shouted, "I bet Alaska will know where it is! She always knows what he's up to!"

"One more thing," North Ireland interrupted "I think you should meet someone…" with an elegant motion, she stepped away to reveal a…

"FLYING MINT BUNNY!"

"So Iggy's imaginary friends are real!"

"Yes. FMB is my brother's familiar. She's the most powerful one there is, but he doesn't know it, and Wales, Scotland and I will never tell him."

"Chuvuchuvuchiv"

'Any way, to Alaska!"

Russia's Prison or whatever I'm calling it.

"I won't do it Russia. She's evil. Calling her would be a death sentence to the world."

"Not doing it will kill you and them, da" the nation replied, motioning the cells lining the walls. "You'll call her Arthur you will. Say the first part for now, da. Or should I bring out peter?"

"Fine. You win. He's just a kid, here I go, git. Why does it have to be in Russian again?

"just do it"

"Я вызываю Демона Королевы  
>Приходите, когда я говорю свое имя<br>даруй мне власть  
>и я дам тебе кровь"<p>

"Don't say her name yet, da. I still need America, Germany, Japan, Egypt, Spain, Australia, Hungary, and Your sister. But it won't be too long!" The nation smiled again "Siberia will be watching you"

England shuddered. Russia's younger brother was insane. Apparently Ukraine was sane the only sane one. He almost wished he was with Sahara, because at least she was only insane out of loneliness. A nice chat, stay for the night, and she'd let you go. Siberia was…

_Someone is prepared_

_I will come_

_They call me someone else_

_I do not care_

_They are Russian_

_No_

_They are working for Russia_

_I do not care_

_I will still come_

_The summoner_

_He is England_

_He is a prisoner_

_He is scared_

_I do not care_

_I will always give_

_No matter what_

_It is my duty_

_My responsibility_

_My job_

_Unless_

_Unless_

_No_

_It will not happen_

_He is worthless_

_No one would take him_

_Why would they_

_He only sleeps_

_And sleeps_

_And sleeps_

_He is no threat_

_He used to be_

_But not any more_

_So_

_No one will take him_

_No one_

_Except_

_Maybe_

_Probably_

_Yes_

_He is there_

_He is_

_The summoner has a list_

_Playing in his head_

_There is nothing I can do_

_but_

_I could_

_No_

_No_

_I will not_

_but_

_Mira told me_

_I could_

_If it was_

_Him_

_I have a choice_

_She used it_

_And lived_

_And spent a thousand more years_

_Before leaving_

_She's still alive_

_I could_

_But I won't_

_Never_

_Or will I_

_Should I_

_Yes_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_They respect me_

_I must lead_

_I am not weak_

_I would take him if I must_

_But_

_He is my brother_

_How could I be s o mean_

_Well _

_Considering_

_I am the_

_No_

_But_

_Yes_

_It doesn't matter_

_I won't_

_Still…_

_no_

_I _

_Have a duty_

_A responsibility_

_As queen_

_Of_

_**Death**_

_I must._

_No matter what._

A scream echoed through the building. Siberia had arrived.

Alaska, US

"So do you know any of Russia's plans?" America asked his daughter bluntly.

"No. But if I can have some vodka I'll tell you some suspicious news about Siberia" Alaska said coldly.

"Fine. Just tell me. It's important." America sighed

"ok. Thanks dad," she smiled, " Siberia was talking on the phone with me, then he told me he had to go. About half an hour later some guy screamed really loudly. It sounded sort of like you bloody git and it came from some where in eastern Russia. Can I have the vodka now?"

"wait, your going out with Siberia!" he screamed.

"No. It's part of his therapy. Why'd I go out with him?" she said coldness seeping into her voice. America walked out of the house to the seven remaining countries.

" Eastern, within the hearing range of England's scream.

**Yay! Read and review or else. Don't worry, America will *coughnotcough* be the hero!**

**America: **yay!

**Anyone mad at my OCs Siberia and Sahara plz tell me! New OC appeared and will be named soon!**

**~Kuma**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay, new chapter is up! insparational thanksgiving weekend. i hate france, but his desserts are pretty good. sorry Iggy. i must unconsciously hate you... if hungary wants to know, austria's music is wonderful . Then, the next day, we visited an awesome resort,had an american buffet dinner,and an awesomazing (now a word) day. sleeping in is a good treatment for writers block,even minor cases of it. hehehehehehe.**

**. i don't know where that came from, but who cares! read, review, and send me cookies or i'll kill Francis brutaly while eating Sadiq with a fork. O_O; i just realized what i cares! KILL FRANCE WITH A CHAINSAW, DREAM ME!**

Their numbers were down to six. Egypt and spain had wandered of, and never came back to camp. All that was left were America, Japan, North Ireland, Germany, Australia, and Hungary. they were all sitting in a jeep, shivering, going towards a unknown building to check wether it was russia's secret prison for the missing nations.

America and Germany knocked on the door. a human answered "yes?"

"International Police. We're here to search for kidnap we enter?" Germany asked. he even had a uniform. the whole thing was pretty imposing.

"certainly.i have nothing to hide." he opened the door to let the two in. they searched the whole house, found nothing , and left. from behind a closed door, England moaned a sigh of defeat.

"he was hiding something. did you see that door he wouldn't let us near, and he acted like someone else owned that place. Some one scary. My hero senses say it's the place."

"are you sure Alfred-kun?"

"yeah"

"we'd better be careful, because my bloody brother said he's trying to summon something. there might be complications."

"like what"

"it's probably best you don't know."

"why can'twe just storm in now and take them back by force?"

"cuz it's the commie bastard. and heroes always has plans."

" get me to Austria and i'll go with it."

"okay. so lets make our plans."

"Mr. Braginski ?'' the man shook in fear, waiting for the tall man to reply.

"yes." he responded without turning from his work "what is it"

"two men came. IP. American and German. very sucpicious." the man stumbled over the words clearly frightened. Russia turned around to face him

"good job. here's your moeny, please leave now." the man took the moeny and ran out of the room.

England sat in the corner. He stared at the door, waiting for either rescue from the place or for Russia to return. Waiting.

plz review. i'll give you cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Readers. Sorry I haven't updaded. And that the last chapter sucked. I've lost my insparation on this story. I'm gonna wrap it up and start another story. plz review, or i will not update it and will leave you with this un-prussian cliffhanger. I'll Give you cookies! TT^TT. and if you want i can give you gruesome details about france dying in my dream. oh! and i think you should read the webcomic girl genius. it's awesome. ~kuma**

****

America, Japan, North Ireland, Germany, and Hungary were having a planning session for the invasion of the house. it was obviously not the humans, and there was that door...  
>"You know what? i think you all deserve to know what's going on." Everyone turned to face Ireland who had been quiet until then, "I wasn't telling you the whole truth when i told you about the note my bloody brother left on the wall in Scotland's house. I wasn't sure it would help anyway, and he wasn't either, so he said not to tell you. But you deserve it, even yyou bloody git." She paused, as if she expected some one to stop her. "He wasn't interuppted. Russia doesn't know he told us. But he can't respond to us. You know, i'll just tell you what he said.<p>

_North Ireland,_

_russia is trying to summon the demon queen. don't tell any one else. it will make them more cautious to think I was cut off. tell them only if you think it's neccesary. Best of luck Iona._

_England _

I'm sorry i had to hide this. But, my Idiot brother's right. you can't even guess at her power. You wouldn't have been as wary." She sighed again.

"Who is this "Demon Queen" England was talking about?"

" You don't want to know. Even if you do, I can't tell you. But I can say she's dangerous and shouldn't be summoned. But My brother is weak. He probably summoned her so that he can survive. IDIOT." The other four nations turned back to their plans, leaving Ireland to rant about how stupid England was. And Hungary went back to moaning about Austria.

"So America and Hungary will storm through the front, because they're the strongest. Japan, North Ireland,and I will sneak in the back. We'll meet in front of the door."

_**the door?**_

_**the door.**_

_**The door is all that once was and all that will be.**_

_**The Door controls time and space, lovve and death.**_

_**The door can seeinto your mind**_

_**the door can see in to your soul...**_

_**Back to the story...**_

"Everyone got that?"

"yes."

****

America and Hungary burst through the front door, frying pan and gun in hand. They scanned their surroundings, looking for possible assailants. The room was empty, and so was the next. When the pair got to the door _**The Dooor... Never Mind... **_they had encountered no one. Germany, Japan, and Ireland appeared from around a corner. They opened the door to find...

****

**Yaay CliffHanger! The next chapter is the last. But it won't come until 5 people review. I'm waiting...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuma:*is laying on floor stabbing hereself to death* Fronds Fronds Fronds...**

**Iggy: Are you okay?**

**Kuma: Stupid spelling bee, I'd have won! fronds fronds fronds fronds fronds fronds **

**Iggy: What are you talking about? Spelling Bees and Fronds?**

**Kuma: School spelling bee. I'd have beaten my best freind and won if i nadn't spelled fronds frans.**

**Iggy: Your killing yourself over that! your a bloody idiot!**

**Kuma:Fronds sounds like france... Hey IVAN!**

**Ivan: *walks up* What?**

**Kuma: Go kill France with a fern. NOW. or i'll sic Belarus on you.**

**Ivan: *trembling slightly* da.**

**Kuma: Heres the epic climax. Enjoy! *dies***

**Iggy: Now i have to revive her.*sighs* Kuma doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characers.**

**Ivan: She's dead? The contract she made with my sister is broken, so...**

**Belarus: Big Brother!**

**Ivan:*runs away***

**Belarus:*chases***

****

...To reveal a large, airy room. The walls were lined with cells, each filled with nations. The floor had a unusual red design on it, and in a corner...

"Iggy!" America yelled, running toward the Nation. He wasn't bound in any way, but was very beaten up. The weird thing was, he wasn't looking at America, he was looking behind him, frightened. America turned around to see Belarus with a knife at both Germany and Hungary's throats. Russia walked into the room with his creepy childish smile on his face. The tall nation was holding a faucet pipe in his hands. America jumped up to say something about him being a hero but a thin knife flew gracefully past his ear. Siberia was now holding Germany and Hungary, and Belarus moved to stand by her brother.

"Arthur, Call her." Russia ordered, all the childishness out of his voice. England slowly tried to push America away, and whispered something into his ear.

"You can't change fate. You'll never win every time." With that, England stood up, shakily, and walked to the the center the blood red design and said "Я называю Демона Королевы" Suddenly, out of a firey hole in ground a scaly, winged demon came, holding a script...She began to speak, reading of lines in a bored voice."I am The Great and All Powerful Demon Queen, Ruler of Darkness and Despair, Supreme Commander of All That is Evil. What do you want, foolish mortal who has dared to have me summoned." Germany noticed out of the corner of his eye that Prussia was backed up against the walls of his cell, with a suprised and frightened look on his face. He quickly turned back to the mysteriousdemon girl. Russia spoke "Demon Queen, I ask you for power." his normal eerie confidence wavered slightly, but it was unnoticable. The girl replied in her bored voice "Do you have a choice for a suitable sacrifice in return for your power..." she looked around the room, smirking at Prussia until her scaly eyes locked or Greece. The mediteranean nation was asleep, but stirred slightly as he was stared at by the demon girl. Suddenly, it wasn't a demon there anymore but a bat-winged grecian girl, who looked to be ten. She flew through the bars yelling "αδελφός" in a stressed voice. she touched his heart with ghostly fingers, and seemed to relive Greece's recent memories. She glided out of the cell and in a quick dash and spoke in an intimadating tone "σας βλάψει τον μικρότερο αδελφό μου. τρέξει μακριά τώρα, ή το πρόσωπο οργή μου." And Russia turned and walked away from them, Belarus at his side. Siberia hesitantly dropped his arms from around Germany and Hungary's necks, before following his brother and sister. Hungary ran over to Austria, And Germany went to help Italy. America was helping everyone, so was Japan, and North Ireland went to help Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. But England walked over to where Greece and the demon girl were talking. "Who are you? you aren't Mirajane, and you aren't some demon. And why do you know each other?" Greece responded before the girl could "This...is...my...older...sister...Atlantis...She...died...a...couple...of...hundred..years...ago" Atlantis smiled "I was Mira's second for a while, and i took over when she retired. Lanti" she held out her hand and England shook it. "i've gotta go nice meeting you." Atlantis faded, slowly sinking through the floor at the same time. "αντίο".

****

**Kuma:Thats it please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuma:Yay! final chapter.**

**Iggy:Yay! no more torture!**

**Kuma: I freed you last chapter.**

**Iggy: oh yeah...**

**Kuma:you're not iggy, you're**

**America:THE HERO!**

**Kuma: *facepalm* Thank you cheshireappprentice and fireyhotspot just for you *swipes glasses of america's face* Quebec, Canada's glasses and Texas, America's glasses! **

|_|-|_| |_**_**|-|_| **enjoy! for all readers wafflllles! (#)(#)(#)(#)(#) and cookies!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Merry X-mas or Chanukah or whatever your celebrating! and watch out for Ivan on the 30th!**

**Ivan:kolkolkol**

**Kuma: Here's your present Ivan! Enjoy the last chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Everything seemed to return to normal. No one minded the fact Russia, Belarus, and Siberia had not returned to the meetings, and the kidnappings faded away into distant memory. All of them had done far worse things throughout the past, and none of the nations talked about it. Except for Poland, and he doesn't count. **(Poland:Hey!) **So everything did return to normal, for them anyway, but___FLASH BACK TO CANADA KIDNAP SCENE RIGHT AFTER HE WAS KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS!_

_ He carried Canada's limp body towards Belarus's car when the nation woke up. Before Russia could do anything, He was on the ground and couldn't move. Belarus jumped to save her brother but was smashed in the side of the head by her brother's pipe. Canada dragged them into his house smiling evily. When the captured nations woke up he offered them a deal "let me in on it too and i'll let you go. But let the leads point to you. If you want i'll give you some vodka too" Russia accepted the deal, and the three went out to the car, heading to Russia._

_FLASHBACK ENDED! WHO EXPECTED THAT PLOT TWIST! NO ONE I JUST THOUGHT IT UP! NOW TO CANADA'S HOUSE!_

Canada smiled at a job well done. Not only was any and all fear directed away from him, they had succeeded at their true task, which wasn't the whole demon-queen-summon-thingy, though that would be a nice bonus, and it wasn't the fact all of the kidnapped counties could now be located electronically through implanted microchips, also nice bonus. I'd love to give the reader details but i'm being cruel. It's a super weapon capable of destroying the world, if you're wondering. Canada was playing with it, but not firing it. Russia carried almost a millenial supply of vodka, Which should take him 10 years or so. The tall russian stopped for a moment to yell something at Canada. "nice working with you, da" and he entered the plane whith Siberia and Belarus. As soon as the plane was out of sight, an 8 year old girl flew out from behind somewhere on white wings, golden locks bouncing. "Yay! another victory! world domination is so close!" Canada smiled at his accomplice, Angel. She had the power to read normal human and animal minds as well as control them. "yes. So close. you should return to...Max? yes Max. she'll be worried about you. The girl flew off leaving Canada alone to ponder. Alaska knocked on the door entering anyway. She had some maple-vodka, her wierd mix of vodka and maple syrup. "Merry christmas" she said before sitting down to drink some more. "is that the super weapon you were searching for? Nice. Good job on whatever you were hiding from America." The two stared at the falling snow.

falling,falling, a cold, dark figure

walking through the falling snow

"Is that general winter ?"

"uh-huh"

"i better leave before America notices. Tell my dad hi." Alaska walked out and Canada was alone. except for Kumakichi, but the bear had wandered off. He sighed. Then he started humming quietly and off key, until it slowly became recognizable

"i will always be there for you

No matter what happens

Even when the earth is gone

I will always be there for you" double sigh. if only those words had been true. If only...

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Kuma: there's your x-mas or Chanukah or..lets just say holiday present. Who do you think he's talking about? I say Native America.**

**( )( )**

**(0 0)**

**(o o)o**

**Iggy: Flying mint bunny!**

**FMB:chuvuchuvuchiv**

**Kuma: the end!**


End file.
